CP Fanon: The Animated Series
Production User:Screwball86 wanted a television show that featured penguins in a group with a style of goofiness and seriousness. And after he saw too many sitcoms with the same old characters, he decided to make something else.. that's a complete rip-off of the other shows. (Or is it?!) Story There really isn't much of a story here, just the chronicles of hapless penguins. Characters Major Willy the Penguin (Voiced by himself) -Willy is the comic relief of the show, giving humorous moments to a serious situation. Willy, however, does show some common sense at times and often gives speeches beginning with "You know, I learned something today..." Explorer 767 (Voiced by himself) -Explorer is the "psyco" of the group, for he likes to blow things up and is also level-headed at times. He owns Mabel, a sadistic puffle who hits Explorer with a frying pan for no particular reason. He is a prankster. Tails6000 (Voiced by himself) -Tails is eager, excited and a prankster, just like Explorer. He loves exploring and defeating Aye-Que, whom he has a rivalery with. He knows how to solve most of the problems the group faces. Speeddasher (Voiced by himself) -Speeddasher is calm, cool, and wait for it- collected. He is easily annoyed with Willy's childish nature. He has the most sense of the group. He is serious all the time, in comparison with the rest of the group. Supporting Ninjinian (Voiced by himself) -Ninjinian is calm and friendly to the group. He is the self-proclaimed "Cookie King" and usually gives advice to the guys. Kwiksilver (Voiced by himself) -Kwiksilver is Willy's mentor and teacher, who usually gives the group dimension switching divices. Mabel (Voiced by herself) -Mabel is Explorer's sadistic and arrogant purple von Injoface puffle, who hits her owner with a frying pan out of nowhere for no reason. Corai (Voiced by himself) -The twenty-something ruler of Chi Con, who occasionally annoys Speeddasher and Explorer. Mectrixctic (Voiced by herself in an avatar) -Mectrixctic is a vampenguin-Demon Penguin who likes the suffering of the guys, especially Willy, whom gets on her nerves. Willie Watt (Voiced by herself) -Willie is a eccentric penguin working for Darktan (II), who, while unlucky in love with Xary, tries to find love within the group, but for the meanwhile has gained a friendship with the more annoying member.. Flywish (Voiced by himself) -Flywish is a penguin who the group occasionally encounters, for Flywish has a slight admiration for the comic relief, due to their both dislike of Manny Peng. Shadow the Penguin (Voiced by himself) -Shadow works for Darktan (II), because he lost a fight for his freedom. He has gained the friendship of the group. Dan Beronews (Voiced By Himself) -He gives the group immunity when the cops come around. Sancho Monte Captio (Voiced by himself) Sancho is the group's main information source. He is always rushing to various places, but also offers the team air transport on his private jet and three airlines. 12yz12ab (voiced by himself) -12yz is the group's inventing resource, along with the fact he can make a mean soufflé. Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: Willy Gets a Head Camera -Explorer, Tails and Speeddasher are waiting for the bus to get to South Pole City, (Reson Unexplained) Willy comes and tells them that humans put something on his head, a secuirty camera, to which makes Willy constantly want to break out into dance, Speeddasher, already annoyed with Willy's normal nature, tries to find a way to destroy the camera. * Episode 2: Fat Gainer 6000 -Tails is trying to lose weight, because he feels he is out of shape after losing a fight to Aye-Que, buys a weight-loss powder, and without reading about the side-effects, mixes it with orange juice and drinks it, causing him to gain massive amounts of weight, with Aye-Que plotting to use it to his advantage. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys decide to figure out how to reverse the effects. * Episode 3: Mountain -The group goes to the highest mountain peak to explore the vast regions, but a freak avalanche causes them be buired under a mountain of snow, and to make matters worse, Tails and Willy keep telling ridiculous and fictional stories, much to the charign of Speeddasher. Explorer, however, escapes and tries to get help from Corai, but he refuses unless Explorer admits how cool he is. * Episode 4: Big Fat Guy's Big Fat Airplane Ride -After Mabel runs away from Explorer, due to the fact Explorer didn't give her a cupcake, Willy's puffle, Matthew von Injoface, requests the group go out and find her. While searching, they encounter Big Fat Guy, who offers to take them up in an airplane, where they face engine problems and Tails' recent stinky foot problems. Cameo(s)- Matthew von Injoface, Big Fat Guy * Episode 5: A Penguin Makes Pancakes to a Puffle -After finding Mabel, she demands Explorer do what she says, reguardless of stupid it is. His tasks are rigorous and by all means humilating, and his final task as Mabel's servant is to make the world's largest flapjack, to which Willy can't wait to eat, so he hurries and makes it, while Speddasher and Tails try to figure out the secret of The Temple of the Underpants. * Episode 6: ' Deletion' - Explorer's brother Fred is accidently deleted by a F.atal A.curate R.ighteous T.eleporter, or F.A.R.T., Explorer and Speeddasher try to reverse the effects, meanwhile Tails and Willy try to protest against wholesome and educational television. * Episode 7: Purpleheart - Explorer gets deleted by F.A.R.T., but comes back as a Vampenguin, thus having the citizens of Antartica believing that a diease called Purpleheart (A disease that inflates the heart and turns it to a naucious pruple) has something to do with it. Meanwhile, Tails, and Willy try to conquer The Dance before they catch Purpleheart, as so they believe. Speeddasher tries to convice penguins that no one has Purpleheart. * Episode 8: David - When the F.A.R.T. ordeal is finished, a new penguin named David comes to town and starts making trouble and vandilzing public property, making Turtleshroom step in and challenge David to a politcial debate. Cameo- Turtleshroom (penguin) * Episode 9: Starvation Martin - Explorer, Tails, Speeddasher, and Willy all send in money to poverty struck places all around Antartica, to acquire free HD channels, but are instead sent a starving, skinny penguin named Martin. Later, Willy is sent to a major poverty ridden area, and finds out that the officials running the charity campains are using the money for themselves, and Willy fights back. Meanwhile, Explorer, Tails, and Speeddasher, along with the rest of South Pole City battle genetically inhaced puffles. * Episode 10: Mr. Tissue, the Holiday Toilet - As "Rare Day in June" Day approaches, Tails, who has to go fight Aye-Que, misses the celebration, but Mr. Tissue, a toilet, comes to comfront him. However, nobody else can see him, thus having them believe Tails is crazy. In a sub-plot, Explorer tries to make money off of merchandise he made for the holiday. * Episode 11: Steve's Giraffepastries - When Speeddasher is sent to go to Steve's Giraffepastries Bakery, the other three met a mysterious Ms. Elaine, who verbally harrasses them into doing what she wants. Explorer and Willy run off to Ninjinian to go get help while Tails tries to distract her. Guest star- Ninjinian * Episode 12: Mecha-Explorer -When Explorer gets his hands (or wings) on an ancient relic found inside a mountain, he turns into a giant metal penguin, thus having DJ Crow turn himself into a giant marshmallow and defeat him. Cameo- DJ Crow * Episode 13: Tails' Uncle Is an Old Man - When Tails is caught playing a card game with puffles, the other three submit the video they took of him on Antarctica's Funniest Home Videos. Meanwhile, Tails finds out that his Uncle Chuckdechuck might be involved with an underground retirement home gambling circuit and tries to stop him. First season finale. Cameo- Uncle Chuckdechuck Season 2 * Episode 14 (1): Steve and Roger in Not Without my Butt - The second season kicks off with a gag episode, to which has a comepletely different storyline than the first season finale. In the episode, two aspiring comedians Steve and Roger, try to produce a coutroom comedy in five days. * Episode 15 (2): Tails' Uncle Is Still an Old Man -The episode concludes the first season finale, Speeddasher and Explorer loose the grand prize on Antarctica's Funniest Home Videos, but when a constellation prize- two free boxes of cookies. Explorer glady accepts but Speeddasher destroys the studio. Meanwhile, Tails gambles against his own uncle so that he would stop the underground retirement home circuit. Tails wins, but in the process, Willy is electrocuted and destroys the retirement home. The episode ends with Tails having to fix the retirement home while Antarctica is presently being destroyed by Aye-Que. Cameo- Uncle Chuckdechuck * Episode 16 (3): Fishlover -When all the fish in Eastshield suddenly start dissappearing, it is concluded that someone must be eating them all. Willy becomes Police Man Willy and starts investigating. * Episode 17 (4): Baby N's Country -When Baby N. starts to feel stomach cramps, Ninjinian takes him to a doctor. Unfortunatly, the doctor diagoinses Baby N. with stomach cramp farting syndrome, thus having Explorer, Speeddasher and Ninjinian try to find a vaccine. Meanwhile, Tails and Willy's mission goes awry when they meet Willie Watt. Cameo- Baby N. * Episode 18 (5): Combined Tail Person -When Explorer is hit in the head with a large rock, he goes to Nurse Legolas' office, but is horrified to find that she has an enlarged tail, so he tells the others, who start shaving their bottoms, except Speeddasher. * Episode 19 (6): The UnitedTerrian Looking Tern of Northern Sir Lines -When Tails has to write a good citizenship paper, he asks each of his friends what they think one is. He received mixed answers, so he just combines them all and gets a bad mark on his paper, thus having him try to receive a mystical tern who can reportatly make people do whatever they want. * Episode 20 (7): Town on the Cliff of Eternity -When the four ride a bus to South Pole City, the bus driver is knocked out by Dan (He said that the driver wouldn't give him change for a twenty) and so the bus spins out of control, with Willy crashing through a window, and lands on top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Dan and the remaining three main characters try to find a way to gt help. Meanwhile Willy, dazed and confused, and with amnesia, goes to work at a burrito restrauant. * Episode 21 (8): Summer Stinks -With a ban on all explosives, (a guy accidently blew up his face) Explorer goes crazy and starts seeing a therapist. Meanwhile, Willy, Tails and Dan try to finish their Canasta game before Speeddasher lights an illegal firework to protest the nation's stupidity. (Explorer's in therapy for Pete's Sake commented Speeddasher while lighting the firework) * Episode 22 (9): Cook's Vanilla Sweet Squares -When the owner of the Sunfundancefrightlight film fesival moves the festival to Club Penguin Island, the four try to enter a movie into the festival (a poorly written but professionally acted performance about a fish who learns to love) and get second place (After seeing the winner, Explorer replied "We lost to a movie about walrus' dacing. You've gota be kidding me") * Episode 23 (10): Puffleproblems -When an epidemic of Puffleproblem spreads to Eastshield, Tails and Speeddasher are infected, with Explorer under watch. Meanwhile, Willy develops a cleanliness obbesseion. * Episode 24 (11): Ninjinian Should Really Lay Off trying to make other people eat vegitarian and healthy foods - When the four go to a space museum, Tails and Explorer keep wanting to come back, and Willy acting as Speeddasher's manager for television advertisments. Also, in a sub-plot, Ninjinian becomes a health food advocate. * Episode 25 (12): Igloos -When Tails finishes his "underground speed lair" inside an igloo, Corai, who sees Ninjinian do something similar, decides to the same. Tails is upset by this and challenges Corai to a match of "Truth or Headache". * Episode 26 (13): Tern Days -Tails acquires tickets to the Ternville Tern Days festival, but when Speeddasher obliterates a booth by finding out it was rigged, suspended from the festivities. Meanwhile, Mabel, hting all celebration, tries to ignite the carnival on fire, but ends up with amensia, believing she is a butler named Quincy John George Abraham Dwight Fitzgerald Carver and is arrested for alleged "incriminating and personating" the real Quincy John George Abraham Dwight Fitzgerald Carver. * Episode 27 (14): Cook Help -When "Cook" finds an old unreleased record of DJ Crow entitled "Smelly Underwear" and tries to pass it off as his own. Meanwhile, as Cook becomes more popular, a court order goes against him, from noneother than Crow himself, and the four and Ninjinian are invited to be part of the jury. Cameo(s)- Cook, Crow *Episode 28 (15) : Me, Myself and Lime- After Explorer enters a Key Lime Pie baking contest, he hires Willy and Speeddasher, while Explorer sits and plays Vii in the back corner.After 8 hours of non-stop experimenting recipes, the group have only one hour to bake the final pie. Suddenly,many books about Key Lime Pie fall out of Explorer's pockets.The group, furious, chases Explorer everywhere. After 15 minutes of chasing, the group finally makes a pie, which the judges thought was "okay and should not be served in a party". They came in 8th place. Trivia * It will air sometime in June. * It is currently in a line-up with X and the City for airing. * All of the characters voice themselves. * It is somehwhat of a parody of a televsion show about four kids living in a small mountain town. * It is currently scheduled for two seasons. See Also * X and the City * Ford Car and Link * Willy the Penguin * Explorer * Tails6000 * Speeddasher Category:Sitcoms Category:Shows Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall